


(Kissed You) Goodnight

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: 90's were the best, F/M, One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: I should have kissed you ... just like I wasn't scared at all...





	(Kissed You) Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly AU Bo and Billie one shot (from their dating days in the early 90’s) based on the song of the same title by Gloriana.

**(Kissed You) Goodnight**

**Bo’s POV**  
  
“That was a nice evening, huh?” she said as I pulled my truck to a stop in front of her apartment building.  
  
“Nice?” I couldn’t help but ask. I honestly had wanted her to say it had been amazing -- the night of her life -- but I didn’t blame her if she didn’t. From the beginning of the night, everything that could go wrong had. I was a half hour late picking her up due to a last minute incident at the station that needed to be taken care of (she had said she understood; she was trying to be gracious); we finally got to the restaurant and the waiter was not only rude but got our order wrong (I found out she was allergic to shellfish the hard way); when we danced later I stepped on her toes twice (god knows why I was so discombobulated) and then to cap it all off, we ran out of gas halfway to her place and she had to wait in the darkened truck for thirty minutes while I ran up the road to get a new can (poor girl). So her saying it had been a nice evening was being more than kind. It had been our first official date after we got home from California and it had been a complete disaster.  
  
“Yeah …”  
  
“Nice is definitely one way to put it,” I said and noticed her hand move to the door. She was going and I didn’t blame her if I never saw her again. I wanted to though. I think I was actually falling in love with Billie Reed. She exasperated me and pushed my nerves to the limit, but I was falling in love with her. It was true. And now tonight had probably ruined every chance with her I ever had.  
  
“Let me walk you to your door,” I said.  
  
She shook her head. “That won’t be necessary. I am a big girl. I can make it there myself.” She looked at me then as she popped the door open. She looked amazing in the interior lights, as always, and I wanted to kiss her but at the moment, I didn’t dare.  
  
She offered me a smile that was both shy and sweet and then hurried out of the car, slamming the door behind her. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 12:05 a.m. I should be home with Shawn D, relieving my mom from babysitting duties, but I wanted to be in there with Billie more than anything. I wanted to kiss her and hold her. I wanted to push her up against the wall and devour those amazing lips of hers. Did I dare go after her?  
  
I waited five minutes before I saw her turn off the porch light. I should have kissed her. I should have.  
  
I still could.  
  
I quickly climbed out of the truck then, before I could change my mind, and dashed up the front steps, pounding on her door loud enough to wake the dead. “Billie, Billie, open the door,” I said. “Please. I need to-“ _talk to you, kiss you, hold you, tell you I love you_ – “see you,” I said instead.  
  
The door opened and she smiled at me nervously. “What is it, Bo?” she asked.  
  
I didn’t speak again. I simply pulled her into my arms, crushed her against the opposite wall, and kissed her like I never had kissed anyone before.  
  
_I dropped you off  
Just a little after midnight  
Sat in my car  
Till you turned off your porch light  
I should have kissed you  
I should have pushed you up against the wall  
I should have kissed you  
Just like I wasn’t scared at all  
  
I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch  
  
And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I’ve kissed you  
It’s a good night good night baby goodnight_  
  
XoXoXo  
  
_You couldn’t see me  
Watching through the window  
Wondering what went wrong  
Praying that you wouldn’t go  
You should have kissed me  
You should have pushed me up against the wall  
You should have kissed me  
I was right on the edge and ready to fall_  
  
**Billie’s POV**  
  
I hurried up the front walk and into the apartment. From where the apartment was situated, I could see out to the street. I could see Bo sitting in his truck in the dark and I wondered why he hadn’t left yet. The evening hadn’t been without its flaws but I was used to that. It still had been fun so why didn’t he – why didn’t he kiss me like he had back in California? Had I been that much of a disappointment to him? Had he been using me all along to get over Carly and his dead wife Hope? I couldn’t help but wonder what had gone wrong. I had thought we had gotten to a good place. But maybe he just wanted to stay friends. Maybe he didn’t want to be anything to me at all…  
  
I found myself actually praying to a god I didn’t believe in that this wasn’t over before it really began. All I had known in life was loss but losing Bo would cripple me because I was already in love with him. I think I had been since we first met out on those docks.  
  
But he had made no move to kiss me, to hold me, to tell me he cared all night. Why? Had I read way too much into what had transpired in Los Angeles?  
  
Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and I turned away from the window. I started to head to bed though I knew I wouldn’t sleep when I heard him frantically pounding on the door, screaming my name. He said he needed to see me. Was it my imagination or did I hear naked desperation and want in that scream?  
  
I ran to the door, not even bothering to try to hide the fact that I wanted him to want me. I unlocked the door quickly and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was pressing me against the wall, his lips on mine, then on my neck and bare shoulders. We kissed for what seemed like hours and I realized, this had been a good night. A very good night actually…  
  
_And I kissed you_  
 _Goodnight_  
 _And now that I’ve kissed you_  
 _It’s a good night good night baby goodnight_  
 _It’s a good night good night baby goodnight_  
 _It’s a good night good night baby goodnight_  
 _It’s a good night good night baby goodnight_  
  
**.FINIS.**


End file.
